darkairfandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 5
Shattered and beaten, Melrose and his team struggle to hang on together as they gather themselves from their awful defeat. With Shenando gone, they will have to find another capable warrior to take her place. But not sharing the same view as the rest of his team, Melrose continue to wait for Shenando's return. Chapter 29: Team At Flander Province, the capital of Ostandu, countless of teams gather in the city in search of Melrose and his team. Disguise as a girl, Melrose pretend not to know the reason why the teams were gathering. And instead, ask a sailor of the situation. The sailor reply in dismay of the rumor of a new Grand Mage. He recount the events that happen in Chapter 22 with Team Nightwish to the disguise Melrose, explaining of a young handsome yet feminine boy who's pictures now are going for thousands of gold coins. There has been rumors going on that the boy is within the town which is the cause of all the teams gathering in the town. Another rumor going around is that the great swordswoman, Shenando, died after defending the young boy. Having heard his filled if rumors, Melrose quickly return back to his team. Meanwhile, Team Chopper and Team Musa contemplate on the rumors that Shenado has perish. The fact that a warrior such as her could have fallen made it all more real that the job in which they've partaken is more dangerous than they thought. Nevertheless, it is their job to answer the call even at the cost of their life. Even after hearing the rumors, Melrose could not bring himself to believe that Shenando is gone. Despite Mustain's advice of finding a new vanguard to replace Shenando, Melrose refuse to compromise. Having no choice, Mustain gave in under the condition that Melrose will give up after waiting for one month. Melrose gladly agrees. After coming to an agreement, Freelander doubt Mustain's judgement of delaying a replacement for Shenando. For every moment that they go without a vanguard is moment that they're risking their lives. Mustain understood but lecture Freelander on the important of emotions. When Freelander ask if Mustain think Shenando is still alive, the only thing mustain can say in reply is that Shenando's fate is tougher than to just simply die. Chapter 30: Emika In a distant town, Shenando quietly made her way to her intended destination. As she walk in silence, she begin to contemplate the fact that she was still alive despite having suffer from such a severe injury. Thinking back, it could be as Roid of surmise. Steve must have stopped at the last second and prevented Shenando's death. One centimeter deeper and the sword would have cut through Shenando's heart, killing her instantly. Prior to her travels, she was under the care of Roid and Nicky who saved her from Team Sonic. Due to her severe injuries, the both of them wanted Shenando to return back to the capital. But knowing that if she return, she will never be able to set out again, Shenando refused and choose to struggle on. Upon reaching the church, Shenando is greeted by an old friend who is happy that she is alive. Curious to Shenando's adventures, Emika can't help but fond over Shenando with her questions. But before Emika could, Shenando quickly show her injuries to Emika. Shenando quickly has Emika if the injury was within her capability to heal. Emika nod in reply but begin to doubt why Shenando would ask her to heal such injury. For healers are those who give away their life force in order to heal others. In order to heal Shenando would require her to risk her life. Knowing that Shenando is a kind person and would never ask something like that from her, Emika begin to question how dire the situation is for Shenando to make such a request. Not being able to hide it anymore, Shenando told Emika the truth. Understanding the situation, Emika agree to heal Shenando under one condition. And that condition is if Shenando take Emika with her. At first, Shenando refused. But Emika convince Shenando, saying that she would be useful in her fight and promise that she won't be a hindrance to Shenando. After contemplating, Shenando agree to the condition and Emika took it upon herself to heal Shenando. Meanwhile, in the Province of Flanders, Team Zappa begin their hunt for Momento Mori and their blue road. Having been able to escape Team Zappa by a hair breath, Mike Norton, a member of Momento Mori, luckily happen upon Freelander. There, he was capture and was taken to Melrose to whom he was delight to meet. He tried to convince Melrose to come to Momento Mori so that he can help them bring back Blue Air. Mustain, who did not trust Momento Mori, threaten to hurt Mike unless Mike divulge information. Being threaten, Mike quickly divulge the fact that he was being hunted down by Team Zappa. And that they were after Blue Road, a stone that contains a finite amount of Blue Air. Before Mustain can torture more information out of Mike, Melrose quickly agree to meet with the leaders of Momento Mori under the condition that Momento Mori use every resource to locate Shenando. Mike agrees and they were set to the secret HQ of Momento Mori. Chapter 31: Hermits Chapter 32: Reunion